The Life of DJ Shara
by Slytherin Quidditch
Summary: DJ Shara had a life she loved until her mother killed herself. Now she has to move from her hometown of Honolulu Hawaii to England to live with her father and twin sister, Hermione Granger. How will DJ adjust when she meets her sister and love of her life
1. Chapter 1

-1Have you ever wondered what could have happened before you were born or about the life of your parent? I think about it all the time. My thoughts full of what ifs and other questions. What if dad never left? What if I met him? What if I was with him instead of mom? What if he was a wizard? What caused mom and him to split? Was it my fault? Did he love her? Did mom love him? Why am I a witch? Will I ever meet him? I couldn't come up with answers for any of the questions in my head. Mom avoided the subject like the plague. I could only guess who my father was or where to find him. Well that was until now. I'm standing in the middle of a private Honolulu graveyard. Everyone had left and it just started to rain. My mother, Elizabeth Maria Shara, killed herself a month before my seventh year at the Hawaiian Institute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My mother was a depressed woman had been for as long as I can remember and it was all his fault. He left her and caused her to be like this. Left me to live a life where I was afraid to let anyone get close to avoid becoming like my mother. Everyone tells me I look just like her. I never believed them. My hair was a few shades darker and was much shorter and I didn't have her eyes. I towered over my mother with my thin, athletic frame that stood at 5'10" where my mother was a woman who stood 5'4" and was quite dainty. Her hair fell to her waist and didn't have a strand of gray. Of course my mother wasn't that old. My mother was sixteen when I was born. She was young compared to my classmates parents who were in their forties and fifties. She died at 33 of a drug overdose. They tell me she didn't feel a thing. Well she may have not have felt it but I am. The only person in my life is gone. I'll never see her again. I was told to pack all my things that I wanted to keep for I was going to be going to live with my father. I held the letter my mother left for me in my had. It was a thick envelope that was yellowed with age, she must have been keeping it for a while. I don't understand how she could do this to me. More what ifs just appeared in my head the moment I walked into her bedroom where I found my mother lifeless. I haven't cried a tear, they say it is from the shock. But now I'm standing alone in the middle of a graveyard in the pouring rain crying my eyes out. I don't make a sound and stand there. I don't know how long I've been there but it seems like forever. I packed all my belongings and some of mom's before I left the house this morning. I knew I wouldn't pack anything tonight. My mom was my only friend here and know she's gone. I never had friends due to the fact that all my classmates made fun of me because of mother, the way I dressed, of the fact that I was the biggest tom boy there was. The guys didn't like the fact that a girl had more guts than them so I wasn't accepted and the girls didn't like me because of the fact that I was me. I was confused for a boy many times but that didn't stop me from cutting my hair, dressing in boys clothing, and playing quidditch. There were times that my mother couldn't look at me for that very reason. I acted like him I was told one day and I had his eyes. I was a female version of _**him**_ with mere physical alterations. Now I wonder how hard it was for her to look at me when I came home covered in mud and soaked from diving off the Hawaiian cliffs into the water and looked her in the eye with the smile _**he**_ always wore when she was with him. Sometimes I think that I was the one who caused her to kill herself, because I was a living reminder of _**him**_. After moving to a dry area, but still in sight of my mother's grave, I began opening the letter.

_Dani I know you're most likely blaming yourself for what I did. You did nothing I did. I left you after promising I wouldn't. I want to say I'm sorry though I now that probably won't make you forgive me. I want you to know that I love you more than anything. Now that I'm dead you'll most likely be moved to live with your father in England. When you get there you'll meet Hermione, your twin sister. Your father is Jonathan Granger, he is a dentist in London. I know your probably upset, alone, and maybe angry but you have to go. Maybe they can give you a better life than I could._

_Love, Your mother_

I folded the letter up and looked over to my mother's grave in disbelief as I gently placed the letter into the inside pocket of my jacket. I walked back into the rain and stood by my mother's grave again. A better life she thinks I'll have. She is wrong I loved being with her and hanging out. Not once did she judge me when everyone else did. She respected my choices and let me cut my hair and jump into the ocean from cliffs no matter the height as long as I came home in one piece she'd tell me. She didn't stop me from becoming the quidditch team's beater. Now she was gone and I was going to be sent to live with Jonathan and Hermione, my father and my twin, in England. I was going to miss it here. There wasn't going to be anymore walks of black sand beaches, surfing, or the beautiful environment. I also couldn't visit mom. I pulled the black rose from my pocket and placed on my mother's tomb stone and headed to my house. The one she paid off a month before she died and paid all the taxes on it for years. She left me the house. And I was planning on moving back here the moment I can. Don't worry Mom I'll be back before you know it.

A letter arrived in the mailbox of the Ganger residence addressed to Jonathan Granger. When he opened the letter he nearly ripped it in shock. Elizabeth killed herself. He couldn't believe it. His other daughter was coming to live with them. How are Hermione and Isabella going to take this? His wife Isabella knew of his other daughter but never did it cross their mind that she might end up living with them in England. He left Elizabeth after she gave birth to the twins an took Hermione with him. He wanted nothing to do with her. It was a relationship that should have never happened was what he told her. He took one of the twins simply because he had a child. He wanted a child he just had the child with the wrong woman and there was an extra child he wanted nothing to do with. He threw them both onto the streets and raised little Hermione. He didn't even know what Elizabeth's daughter's name was. He looked over the paperwork again. Dani Joy Shara and she went by DJ. How was he supposed to pick her up if he didn't know what she looked like. He explained everything to both Isabella and Hermione, who couldn't believe he kept this from her and locked herself in her room. Isabella couldn't believe what had happened and rushed out to buy items to decorate Dani's room. Jonathan left the household to get a few drinks at the local bar to as he put it to clear his head. Hermione came downstairs a few hours later to find a person sitting at her kitchen table. Hearing Hermione's footsteps Dani turned to look at who was approaching. Hermione came face to face with a girl that held the same face as her father, her older twin sister.


	2. Chapter 2

I had wondered what it would be like to look into the face of someone who held the same face. Would it be like looking in a mirror? What would it feel like to meet a person that looked so similar? Would we act the same? Would they share interests? Would they have the same friends? I asked myself these things but I didn't know the answer until I completed the act. When I did I found my answers. The girl in front of me, She was dressed nicely with long flowing hair. Her eyes were full of life but showed signs of inner turmoil hidden from everyone who didn't look close enough. She was a few inches shorter than me. We were twins that were nothing alike. She obviously wasn't athletic. She was fit and healthy but had no signs of any athletic characteristics. She didn't really seem the type to go overboard trying to pretty herself. She had a girlish way of dressing but wore no makeup or tried to tame her long hair. As I looked her over she gazed at me. Did she know about me? Did she just find out? Or did that bastard that she called father not tell her? I pulled my bags up over my shoulder with ease and motioned for the girl to lead me. She turned and led me to an empty room. "My mom will be back with things for your room soon." My twin stated. I turned quickly to face her startling her in the process.

"She's not your mother." I spat venomously. "Your mother is dead and buried. Because that bastard caused her so much pain. He caused the only person who cared for me to kill herself." I then slammed the door to my room in her face. I didn't want to deal with anyone. I pulled my wand out of my sleeve created the theme I wanted in my room. I also added numerous posters and used charms to hide them from any muggles. I placed a poster of Puddlemere United's keeper, Oliver Wood, on the wall next to my other favorite players most of which were beaters. I met Oliver Wood once and he told me he reminded me of someone he had known. Must have been my twin. He told me she was a book worm and didn't like Quidditch. I had laughed and told him they couldn't have any relation to me. I can't read a book unless I absolutely need to. And I love quidditch and all types of daring sports. He played a game against me with a few of the other players. After their stay Oliver and I have kept in touch through letters. We had become friends somehow and had offered to take me in had he not been moving all the time. He was meeting me soon so we could get my school books as well as get to see each other. A knock sounded at the door and opened before I granted permission. A man stood in the doorway looking over the room and I. "Is there something I can help you with?" I sneered as I turned to return putting posters up. The man walked over and turned me around.

"You will to me in that manner." The man growled. "You are going to listen and follow all rules that are set." I looked over the man and determined that he must be my father.

"I refuse to listen to anything you have to say or any rules that are set." I stated firmly. The man glared at me. "Get out of my room. I never gave you permission to even enter it." I hissed at the man who was the cause of my problems. I felt a sharp pain come in contact with my cheek as the man backhanded me.

"You bastard what makes you think you have the right to hit me." I spat as I straightened up. "You shouldn't start things you can't win." I stated before I punched the man in the face. I heard a crack and shoved the man out of my bedroom and again slammed the door. I locked the door with a simple locking charm and laid down on my new bed. I dozed off soon after seeing as I wasn't used to the time differences.

A few rooms down Hermione was oblivious to the exchange that occurred between DJ and her father. She was writing a letter to one of best friends, Ginny Weasley.

_Ginny,_

_You won't believe what just happened to me. I just found out that I have a twin sister. Apparently she'd been living with our mother whom I never knew existed. But our mother killed herself and now she's living with us. She is blaming her mother's death on my father. I thought she was a boy at first. She's a witch too. She apparated to my house. Do you think your mother would mind if she came with me to the Burrow next week? I don't think she's going to be able to stay anywhere near my dad. _

_Hermione_

Hermione sent the owl out after tying the letter to its leg. And walked out of the room to find her dad in front of DJ's room. She walked over to find her was bleeding and had a broken nose. She pulled out her wand and fixed it and cleaned up the blood quickly. Her father looked at her before walking away obviously angry. Maybe she'd see if they could leave earlier.

An owl flew into Ginny Weasley's room an hour or so later. Ginny took the letter and gave the owl a treat. She read the letter only to jump up surprised. "MUM!" Ginny yelled as she ran down the stairs. Molly Weasley jumped up quickly to see her only daughter coming toward her. She went to yell at the twins when Ginny shoved a letter into her hands. The amount of noise Ginny created attracted the attention of the remaining occupants of the house. Ron and the twins were soon standing next to Ginny in the kitchen.

"Hermione's sister is welcome to come and stay. And you two leave her alone apparently she is only living here now is because her mother killed herself. The poor dear." Molly Weasley stated causing all the children to go back to what they were doing. Ginny quickly wrote her reply to Hermione while Ron sat in his room thinking about what Hermione's sister might be like. The twins went back to thinking up new products to cause havoc with. Molly Weasley went to set up another room for the girl. She could tell she was having a hard time and wouldn't want to be too close to Hermione for now.

I woke to the sound of an owl pecking at the window. She let the owl in and fed it a treat as she took the letter it was carrying. It was a letter from Oliver.

_DJ_

_How are you? If you don't like it there you can stay with me until you go to Hogwarts I'm going to be in London for a few months. I'm recovering from a few nasty falls and it needs to heal in the muggle way so the bone strengthens again. Besides I'll get lonely with only myself to talk to. _

_Love, Oliver_

I wrote back quickly that I would and that I kind of broke my Father's nose. I had to tell him where to meet me and I'd tell my father he probably be glad I was leaving. Oliver was going to be trilled that I was going to be living with him. He hated staying alone. I was like his little sister he never had but always wanted he claimed. I repacked everything with a flick of my wand and shrunk it immediately. I turned the room back to its original state. I place my shrunken belongings into my pocket and walked out of the room. I found my father sitting at the table. "I'm leaving. I have a friend I can stay with and I don't want to be here. And you can't stop me I'm of legal age." I stated quickly and then went to see my sister to say goodbye. I knocked on her door and waited until I heard come in.

"You waited till I let you in?" she whispered quietly. I was surprised.

"Why wouldn't I you deserve your own privacy Mom always gave me mine and I returned the favor to her. I'm sorry about the way I acted before it wasn't your fault. He could have easily taken me over you that day when he threw my mom and me out. I'm going to stay with my Oliver Wood until Hogwarts so I guess I won't see you for a while." I managed as my twin looked at me.

"You know Oliver Wood. My best friend played seeker with him while he was captain. He was brutal. They practiced all the time no matter what was going on." Hermione explained. I shook my head she didn't like Quidditch.

"You have to the other teams are always changing and you have to change with them to win and you have to change your strategies so the other team can't predict your moves." I stated. She looked at me with her mouth hanging open. "I play beater." I finished before leaving her room. I walked right out the front door and to the meeting place I chose. I never met my stepmother Isabella. When I arrived at the meeting spot I found Oliver waiting. He had an arm in a cast. "Ollie." I called causing him to look up.

"DJ!" He greeted and pulled me into a hug. After our greeting exchange we left for the Wood manor. When we arrived we brought my belongings to my room. When sat in the living room talking and joking around. 'Hey DJ I was going to go over a friends house for dinner next week you want to go? I'm meeting up with them in Diagon Alley so we can get your school supplies and check out the newest Quidditch equipment before heading over." Oliver asked.

"Sure." I replied. The rest of the week passed quickly and Oliver coached me when I practiced. I am getting better and better with Oliver helping me. He told me I'll definitely make any of the house teams. He believes I'll be in Gryffindor. I could tell that even though the war was over the Slytherin Gryffindor rivalry still was there. The day finally arrived for Oliver and me to get my school supplies. We went to Gringotts to get some money. My mother left me enough money so I'd never have to work again. I took quite a bit but it still looked as if it was untouched. We went from store to store until we reached the Quidditch Supply Shop. We enter and I went straight for the beater's section. I found a great deal of things I could use. I picked up a new bat and some more padding. Then I went to look at brooms. I already found Oliver gazing at the new Stardust. It was the fastest broom out and cost a fortune. I wanted the broom badly. It was cheaper here then in Hawaii though so I could afford it easily, so I bought it. Oliver was thrilled and couldn't wait to see me try it tomorrow. Then we walked into Flourish and Blotts to get my books. I saw a group of redheads in the middle of the store along with a boy with black hair and a girl with brown, curly hair. Oliver and I walked over and Oliver greeted the redheads as well as the other two. I found myself face to face with my sister again. "Hi Hermione." I greeted now in a better mood to talk to her.

"Dani let me introduce you." Hermione stated then went to grab my arm.

"Hermione call me DJ. That is what I go by." I told her as I walked to her side. She nodded quickly and got the attention of the redheads and the black haired boy.

"This is my sister DJ." Hermione spoke as she dragged me over to the group. "DJ this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, two of my best friends." She began and Harry cringed thinking I was going to act like a crazed fan.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted politely. "Potter you play seeker for the Gryffindor team right?" I asked. He looked surprised by the fact that I only wanted to know about Quidditch.

"Yea I'm captain this year. You play?" He questioned.

"Beater. When are you thinking of holding try outs?" I replied as he looked at me in surprise.

"I'm thinking the second week of school." He told me and I nodded. I was getting a position on the team. Hermione then dragged me over to a red headed girl.

"This is Ginny Weasley, another one of my best friends." Hermione continued and I greeting Ginny. Suddenly two identical twins were behind me.

"Hello I'm Fred" One started.

"And I'm George." The other finished. "We heard that you play beater."

"We could teach you some moves sometime because we both played beater on the House team when we attended Hogwarts." Fred stated. I greeted them after telling them I'd take them up on their offer. Next I was standing in front of an older couple.

"DJ, this Molly and Arthur Weasley." She finished.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." I greeted as the two returned greetings Oliver came up behind me.

"I need six galleons and eight sickles to pay for your books." He stated. I grabbed the amount and handed it to him. He left to pay for my books and soon we all left the store. Oliver told me we were going to have dinner over their house tonight. Oliver and I went to drop off my belongings all except for my Quidditch supplies and we went to the Burrow. When I arrived Mrs. Weasley engulfed me in a hug and greeted both Oliver and I. She pointed us out toward the backyard where a Quidditch game was going on.

"Oliver, DJ! Get on your protective gear and on a broom." Fred yelled. We did as we were told and I was placed as a beater with Ron and Oliver played ref ad he couldn't play with a broken arm. We had no keepers and our seekers played chasers. Fred, George and Harry made up one team and Ginny, Ron, and I made up the other. When I mounted my new broom I was instantly kicked off and flew a few laps around the yard with my beater's bat in hand.

"Bloody hell you have a Stardust." Ron stated in amazement. The others also noticed and flew over.

"Yea I just got it I've been saving forever. I still had at least twenty galleons to go but it is cheaper here than it was in Hawaii." I explained. They all nodded and got into position. The game began soon after that. I mainly played beater because Ron was a keeper and didn't have the strength to hit the bludger into the wanted direction. Ginny beat Harry to the snitch mainly because I kept hitting bludgers his way without hitting with ease. We won with a score of 200 to 10 due to Ginny's skills as a chaser. When we all landed Fred, George, and Oliver came over to me.

"You're a bloody amazing beater." Fed complimented as he rubbed his arm where I managed to hit him. I looked over at him and pulled out my wand. I silently cast a healing spell and his arm healed.

"You must play a lot to know healing spells that good." George exclaimed. Oliver just nodded at me before he threw me over his shoulder.

"Ollie let me down." I yelled as I hit him in the back. He laughed and shook his head while the twins grabbed my belongings and followed us in. When we returned to the house I was greeted by Mr. Weasley. Next to him was a red head that I didn't know.

"DJ this is my second eldest son Charlie." He told me.


	3. Chapter 3

I never wondered what it would be like to have a crush on someone. I never really cared all that much I worked and played Quidditch and any other dangerous sport the was played in Hawaii. I heard some of the girls saying it was like having butterflies in our stomach and you trip over your words constantly and get embarrassed around them easily. I always scoffed at them thinking they were exaggerating or lying through their teeth to get the attention of the other girls. Well when I looked at Charlie Weasley I knew exactly what they were talking about. I felt the butterflies but I didn't trip over a word or embarrass myself. I was too laid back to allow that to happen. But I knew I had a crush on Charlie Weasley, a man what was at least six years older than me and I had only met him mere seconds ago. It was moments like this I wish I had female friends. Because the last thing I needed was Oliver going into protective older brother mode. Now that would be embarrassing. I'd most likely just grow out of this though like all the other girls did. I'd never have to reveal that I liked Charlie Weasley, it would save me a lot of embarrassment.

"DJ! After dinner we're gonna play another game of Quidditch. Charlie you can play beater with DJ if you want. Ronniekins can't hit a bludger to save his life but DJ can hold her own." George basically commanded.

"Hold her own! You've got to be kidding. She had us dodging bludgers more than anything else we scored once with the Quaffle and I didn't even get to look for the snitch only bludgers so I wouldn't end up on the ground." Harry exclaimed with wide eyes.

"I'm not that good I still have a long way to go before I can even think of playing professionally. I'm still not sure if I want to though and I only have a few months to choose." I shot back quickly. I didn't want to be so sure of myself. I was once and I was showed up so bad I cringed every time the event was mentioned. And it gave everyone a slightly lower expectation so I had the element of surprise.

"I'll join you for a game I haven't played in a while so I need to spend some time playing." Charlie decided before joining another conversation at the table. The rest of us nodded and went back to eating with small talk every now then. When we finished eating we returned to the field to play another game of Quidditch. I took my place as beater with Ginny as the other beater. Charlie was our chaser/seeker while Fred and George were the opposite side's beaters and Harry was their chaser/seeker. Oliver was ref again and Hermione and Ron watched from below. Once again my team won. We had a better beater section since Ginny could actually hit the bludger where it needed to go. Charlie caught the snitch quickly and we allowed no goals to be made by Harry.

"That was a great game!" Ginny exclaimed as we headed back to the house. Fred and George frowned and walked slightly quicker.

"Well you didn't get completely shut out either." Fred complained. Oliver and Charlie laughed at the two and I decided I liked his laugh. Charlie placed hand on my shoulder as we were walking back to the house.

"There is no way you won't make the house team. I have never seen a beater shut down three players at once for a full game. If you were at Hogwarts when I was captain we'd have won every year." Charlie complimented causing my face to flush slightly but not enough to be visible. He then turned to talk to Oliver, who was starting to look tired.

"Ollie maybe we should leave soon so you don't fall asleep on your feet." I joked and he jumped slightly as he was already half asleep. We returned to the house and said our goodbyes before apparating back to the Wood Manor. I was going to a new school tomorrow. I packed all of my belongings and I sat cuddled up with Oliver in the living room when I finished. He rubbed my back as I rested my head against his shoulder.

"DJ just cry. You need to right now. I know you have to don't hold it all in it'll be better for you right now." Oliver murmured in my ear. That was all in took for me to start crying. I cried for about an hour before I fell asleep. Oliver then somehow carried me to bed. I don't know what I would do without him. The next morning was chaotic. I was up trying to get ready. I had to pack my pjs that I had worn the night before and find an outfit to wear as I had packed everything not thinking about what I'd need for today. Then once I managed to dig up a matching outfit I repacked half of my truck with magic. After I managed to get my trunk down stairs I ate breakfast with Oliver. When we finished we apparated to Platform 9¾. I easily found the Weasleys as all I could see was a group of red heads. Oliver and I walked over to them and we told the regular don't so this and that. But in my case it was a slap on the back and a 'you better win the Quidditch Cup. Love you DJ' from Oliver which turned heads which then Oliver had to explain that I was like a little sister to him to Mrs. Weasley. Charlie had come with them and he also clapped me on the back and said I'd do fine at Hogwarts and of course more Quidditch pointers. Fred and George also gave m some pointers on well everything. I now knew about five or six ways out of the castle to visit them and Oliver in Hogsmeade. Then we boarded the Hogwarts Express.

We managed to find a compartment that was empty and Ginny went off to find her friends from her year. The three started talking and I leaned up against the window. I felt queasy already. If I was on anything that I feel a ton of wind I get motion sickness. Brooms, surf board, wind surfing, boating I could do but sitting in a car, on an airplane, or a train I'd be incredibly sick. In Hawaii I'd either walk to where I had to go or I'd go by boat. I was trying to remember the spell to rid me of my motion sickness but I couldn't remember. The three didn't notice that I was sick yet. Then I felt the feeling of motion sickness take hold of my body and I thought I was going to puke. Then just before it did the spell popped into my head. I drew my wand and preformed a non-verbal spell. The trio didn't notice at all which allowed me to breath easier. Oliver and my mother were the only ones who knew I suffered from motion sickness and I preferred to keep it that way. Half way through the rain ride our compartment door opened revealing a boy with god-awful platinum blonde hair. That color looked good on women only in my mind.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione spat venomously. I immediately knew they were enemies. He sneered at my sister.

"I don't have to tell you a thing mudblood." The boy replied. Harry and Ron went to react but I was far quicker. I had been called that name a few times in Hawaii but once I knew what it meant the person who called m it wasn't able to talk for a week thus my position as beater.

"I'd watch what comes out of your mouth if you want to be able to speak." I started. He looked over to me.

"Oh look the mudblood has a boyfriend. Now you have three guys doing you." He began again. He didn't even see it coming. I swung at him an hit him right in the jaw. I dislocated it with ease.

"I told you to watch your fucking mouth. I'm her sister so I'd watch what you say about her because I'm not above taking you off your broom in a Quidditch match." I growled. I knew he was a Quidditch player when I seen his build. He was either a Keeper or a Seeker. He's never be able to be a Chaser or a Beater with those reflexes. He quickly got up and scurried away with his friends trailing quickly behind. I sat down as if nothing had occurred after I shut the compartment door. "If he gives you any more problems just tell me Hermione." I told her. She nodded and then returned to join the boys in their state of shock at me nearly knocking out the blonde boy. I knew that the boy was crushing on my sister. That was why he targeted her and got quite bitter when he seen me and thought I was a boy. He'd never show he like my sister though. Now I may not know much about being in love or about crushes but I notice even the ones that are well hidden.

The rest of the train ride was silent as I had caused the three other occupants to go speechless. As we neared Hogwarts the boys left to get changed while Hermione and I changed in the compartment. I pulled out my uniform only to transfigure the skirt into a pair of pants. The boys returned to the compartment about ten minutes before the train arrived at its destination. When we exited the train I was pulled aside by a stern looking woman. "You're Dani Shara am I correct?" The woman asked. I nodded quickly the teachers weren't going to call by my first name anyways so I didn't ask her to call me DJ. She escorted me up to the castle before everyone else. "You'll be sorted now before every one gets here. Now please sit on the stool." The woman told me. I did as she said and she placed an old hat on my head.

"_Ah Ms Granger's sister. You two are very different. You have a great deal of pain hidden. But you are loyal even to those you just met. But you are hold unimaginable courage. _GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finished. My robes then were embroidered with the Gryffindor colors and my tie turned red and gold. The hat was removed from my head and I was brought over to the main table where the staff had filled in.

"Ms Shara I'm your head of house Professor McGonagall." The woman told me. She then introduced me to all the teachers. When she finished students began to fill the Great Hall and I managed to get to the Gryffindor table and sat between Hermione and Harry before they noticed I was there and scared them. I laughed slightly before looking over at the blonde I had punched. His jaw seemed to be fixed but he obviously was in a lot of pain. I smirked at this.

"You know as Head Girl I should have given you detention but I think I'll let you off." Hermione joked. I laughed in return.

"You won't but I think the Head Boy will." I stated and nodded over to the blonde that was now glaring at me with his Head Boy badge glistening from the next table.

"Malfoy won't that'll only prove that a girl nearly knocked him unconscious." Harry added causing all four of us to laugh. Maybe this year won't be so bad after all. 


	4. Chapter 4

I always wondered what it would have been like in Hawaii if I had friends. After a while of being picked on and made fun of and still had no friends I had deemed myself unlikable. Then I met Oliver and he easily befriended me seeing I was about as Quidditch obsessed as he was. But I still no female company and I personally didn't want a giggling bimbo for a friend. Once Oliver left Hawaii I was alone again, well except for my mom. When word got around that I had spent nearly a full week with Puddlemere United or mainly Oliver the taunts and teasing got worse. I managed more detentions that I could count that month and I was almost expelled. Things just went from bad to worse when I returned home for the summer and my mother was looking even worse and on more prescriptions than ever. I wasn't sure if I was even going to attend my final year or stay with my mother. Then that day, probably the worst day of my life, when I went cliff diving to relief some stress. For some reason free falling into the ocean from a cliff it just makes me feel free. I walked into the house covered in water and sand and called for my mother to tell her I was home. When she didn't answer I grew a little worried as she wasn't going anywhere and I walked over to her bedroom and knocked numerous times and when I still had no answer I opened the door to find my mother dead with her prescription bottles surrounding her. I had, as everyone claimed, went into shock at that moment. And I truly don't remember anything until the funeral it's like a gap in my memory. I was under constant surveillance until I left in the middle of the night to London. For the past few days I've had nightmare's but never this bad. I seen my mother's dead body over and over again all with my standing over her with a weapon of sorts.

I awoke quickly and dashed out of the dorm then out the common room dorm. Hermione had come by later and showed us to the Heads Dorm and right now I needed my sister more than I ever needed anything. I needed someone to tell me I didn't kill my mother. It was about five in the morning and Hermione should be awake. I made it down to the Head Dorms in record time and the portrait didn't even ask for the password when it seen my completely distraught appearance and just let me through. I managed to get up to Hermione's dorm where she welcomed me in and shut, locked, and silenced the door. I completely broke down right there in front of my sister, who I had only knew for about two weeks.

"I killed her it's all my fault. I should have been there I shouldn't have left that morning. I could have stopped her it's all my fault I too much like him and she seen his betrayal every time she looked at me." I muttered insanely and was sobbing hysterically and shaking. Hermione didn't look as if she knew what to do but tried her best to comfort me.

"You didn't do this DJ. It wasn't your fault she was in pain for so long though it wasn't visible to most people but she was and she seen no other way of getting rid of the pain. Your not to blame my father is he left you both. He was the one who destroyed your mother." Hermione tried to sooth.

"Then why'd she leave me if she knew the pain. I didn't have anyone other than her in the world. Everyone else pitied me or they made fun of me for my behavior. Yet she even though she knew how much it tore someone up inside she cursed her own daughter with the pain." I raved y anger getting the better of me. Hermione somehow managed to send an owl to Dumbledore to send for Oliver Wood, the only person who'd ever be able to calm me down, my first friend and the only person I cared for as much as my mother. Oliver appeared in Hermione's room mere minutes later and pulled me to him and cuddled me to his hest and murmured little things to me as he rocked me back and forth. Even he had never seen me this bad. I finally calmed down and stayed in Oliver's arms.

"God Dani never scare me like that again." Oliver told me as he whispered in my ear. "I love you so much I don't know what I'd do without you." He continued this way for sometime. To Hermione the sight of the two of us sitting their wrapped up in each other and Oliver comforting me looked as if we were lovers holding each other. Oliver and I fell asleep on Hermione's bed sometime later as we both exhausted from my mental breakdown. Once Hermione and Draco were in class Dumbledore came to check on me and was quite surprised to see Oliver was still there. Seeing we were both asleep still he decided to leave us but he was deciding if it was a good idea to keep me at Hogwarts as I was so emotionally distraught to the point that anything could set me off, even a insult to my sister.

Oliver woke up a few hours later to find himself still at Hogwarts and me curled up against him. Unknown to me Oliver meant that he truly loved me more than what I though his feeling went. He settled for playing the older brother role as he knew especially after my mother's death I wasn't very trusting of people when it came to loving someone as my mother had my father. Dumbledore returned to the room to find Oliver awake an stroking my hair as I still slept.

"Oliver I'm believe it would be best if we gave her a tutor and sent her with you seeing as how here she is a danger to herself and others. Though she won't mean it she could easily hurt someone in her emotional state. She already dislocated our Head Boy's jaw within two hours on the Hogwarts Express because of an insult, though it was a vile insult, he used again her sister. I believe she'd be much more at home if she stayed with you. And Oliver there may be a chance for you on her life. You have been there for her more than anyone in her life besides her mother. You're her life line so be careful." Dumbledore explained to Oliver and left. Oliver then picked me up in his arms, well arm seeing as he broke one, and carried me to the Gryffindor Common room and then he somehow managed to get into the girls dorm and pack all of my belongings. He then made his way to Dumbledore's office and thankfully no one seen us as I could only imagine the rumors. Once we reached Dumbledore's offices we flooed back to Oliver's manor and he placed me in my room and then cuddled up with me again in case I awoke with nightmares once again. When I finally awoke I noticed I was in my room at the Wood Manor and that Oliver was currently snoring lightly at my side. Feeling me move Oliver was up in a heart beat and had me wrapped in his arms.

"God DJ I have never been so scared. Don't ever do that again. I thought I was going to lose you." He told me as he placed light kisses on my head. I cuddled up against him and we sat like that for quite a while before we both fell asleep again due to the emotional stress we were feeling.

The next morning went much better than the previous and I was sitting on the kitchen counter eating breakfast. Oliver told me the team was visiting today and although I had to get a tutor to finish my schooling that I might be able to play on the team or at least practice. I heard a loud thud and I knew the team was here as Morgan could never land on his feet after flooing. I walked into the living room where the team was gathering and noticed that even Oliver's coach was here.

"Hey DJ!" Morgan yelled as he seen me and quickly got off the floor and picked me up in a hug and swung me around a few times. Some more rounds of "Hey DJ" were heard as Oliver entered and seen The team giving me hugs and such which caused a slight bit of jealousy from Oliver. Then the coach approached me, James Cambell was an excellent coach and had coach numerous to the Quidditch Cup.

"Hello DJ. I heard you'd being staying with Wood here for the school year but you'll have to have a tutor. Well we need a new beater seeing as Jacques is suffering from memory loss due to a critical hit to the head during the last game. And I was wondering if you'd try out for the position. If not well why not just try out to see how you do against professional beaters." He asked me and I was ecstatic not only was I getting to stay with Oliver I have a chance to play on the same Quidditch team.

"Of course I'll try out! This is an amazing opportunity. I just hope that tutor doesn't get in the way." I told him as I went to Oliver the news.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ollie! Cambell just asked me to try out for the team." I yelled in awe as I ran to find him. Oliver looked up quickly as I entered his room.

"I thought you had to be tutored." Oliver thought out loud. He is so slow sometimes but that its cute.

"I know but the tutor can travel with us and when I'm not practicing I can study. This is such a great opportunity." I explained quickly. Oliver smiled at me before throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me back to the team.

"I believe we have a new beater." Oliver stated happily as he threw me onto the couch. The team laughed as they watched us. The team stayed pretty late and we had a really good time. I was actually really happy for the moment. I was drowning my sorrows in happiness and butterbeer. I couldn't wait to try out for Puddlemere, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. But I also had to meet my tutor tomorrow, unfortunately. It was about 1am when Oliver and I decided it was time for some sleep. I was asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. The next morning I was up early and I went for a run to release some stress. About an hour later I was in the shower and getting ready for breakfast. When I finally was down stairs to eat Oliver was talking to a woman maybe about 5 or 6 years older than him.

"DJ this is Marie Drew she's going to e your tutor." He told me as I sat at the table. I reached my hand across the table to shake hers and introduced myself.

"Nice to meet you I'm DJ." I stated as I began putting some food on my plate. I began eatin as Marie asked some questions.

"Now DJ I was looking at your records and you were in the top percentage of your class and you were far ahead of the Hogwarts curriculum so you have actually very little to learn before you can graduate. SO I'll teach what you need to learn and every few weeks after that I'll test you. When NEWTS come around we'll study for a few weeks for them then you'll be done as I understand you'll be trying out for Puddlemere United so I won't take up and more time than necessary.

"You are awesome." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. I was expecting some slave driver that was going to take up all my time and I'd never be doing anything other than schoolwork and then playing Quidditch. Marie looked up for a minute then she smiled.

"I try." She replied. "Now I'll be around tomorrow to start with a review." Then she stood and Oliver led her to the door.

"That went well. Thank Merlin you did decent in school now you don't have to study that much." Oliver stated as he sat back at the table to finish eating. When we finished we brought our dished to the kitchen. "Now we leave for a practice and try outs." Oliver told me and I immediately collected my Quidditch gear and we were at Puddlemere's arena.

"Right on time. I was expected the two of you to be hear hours ago." Cambell joked.

"I had to meet the tutor this morning." I told him as I waited for instructions.

"Alright I'll get the details from Wood now gear up we'll be starting in a few minutes then I'll explain what we're doing." Cambell ordered as he went from friend to Quidditch captain. I geared up quickly and was on the field with the others in minutes. The others trying out were all men and they were about Oliver's age or older. They were sizing me up and it was slightly irritating. Cambell then took the field to give instructions.

"Now listen up because I'll only say instructions once. We're are going to start with some light warm-ups and conditioning." He always was straight to the point. We started with laps and then slowly we got more intense and by the end of the conditioning two of the trainees dropped out. We were given a short break before we were back on the field to perform some basic drills. We were hitting bludgers through hoops. Really easy stuff, well that was what I thought but apparently it wasn't for a few of the other trainees. Then we moved to aiming the bludgers at targets. Every time we hit a target the target decreased in size. Now I had practiced drills similar to this but never to the point where the targets were at least half the size of the bludger. I had slight difficulty but I still was one of the top trainees at the moment. Finally we were doing drills with the rest of the team, like guarding the chasers and seeker. We were hitting the bludgers back and forth between beaters and then at a target. The purpose of this was to confuse the opponent so they didn't really know which way the bludger was coming from. We practiced like this for a few hours to test endurance because a game doesn't end till the snitch is caught and that could be a few minutes to days so they needed to know if we were able to benefit the team during a long game.

They would be taking two beaters, one for the reserve and one for the actual team. After an exhausting day the remaining trainees and I were waiting for the results of the try out. And some of us were eating while the others were to nervous to eat. Oliver had handed me an obnoxious amount of food the moment I was off the pitch. He worried way too much sometimes, I wasn't going to starve. I was thankful for the food but I shared with the others waiting with me as there was way too much food for just me. Then Cambell came back with the results.

"Now I have the results of the try out. Now you all did well in order to still be here. Now for our reserve Daniel Randal." Cambell announced and we applauded and gave him a few claps on the back. Daniel was maybe a little younger than Oliver and he was tall and muscular but just enough to show off the fact he played Quidditch. "And for our main team beater Dani Shara." I was in shock I really didn't hink I did that well to beat out all the professional beaters to get the spot but I did. I heard a few congratulations but most of the others were a little disgruntled that they lost the position to a 17 year old girl. It didn't really sink in though until Oliver was twirling me around that I had made the team. I Dani Joy "DJ" Shara was the new beater for Puddlemere United.


	6. Chapter 6

Oliver and I returned home with the team in tow. We were planning to celebrate my position. I wrote my friends about my successful tryout and it so happened that Charlie was still in London and he was going to join the celebration soon. I felt my cheeks warm at the thought of Charlie coming to my party celebrating my new professional Quidditch player status to congratulate me. The fire whiskey was flowing thought I was only allowed to touch the butterbeer. I heard the floo and rushed to greet Charlie. He smiled and congratulated me before leading me back to the party with an arm around my shoulder causing my blush to deepen. When we entered the room we found Oliver joking with some of the other players on the team. When he set his eyes on us he immediately got up and came over to us.

"Hey Charlie glad you could make it." Oliver stated cheerfully though I could sense a slight edge to his voice. I wondered why Charlie and Oliver were friends right. I pushed the thought aside and looked up a Charlie who was talking to Oliver quite animatedly. I then glanced at Oliver who looked interested but when I looked at his eyes I knew there was something bothering Oliver. I could heard the cutting tone Oliver was using but was hiding quite good but as I had lived my life picking up my mother's undertones when she spoke about certain topics so I knew what I was hearing. Charlie on the other hand didn't notice and continued chatting with his friend. I blushed deeply when Charlie shifted his arm on my shoulder causing me to lean on him slightly. I heard Oliver's voice crack it was nearly unnoticeable but I am basically programmed to notice these things. So the fact that Charlie's arm was around me bothered Oliver. I know I should move as it'll put Oliver in a bad mood later if I don't but I want my time with Charlie. Soon the conversation between the two was over and Charlie lifted me onto his shoulders surprising me causing me to grip his shoulders harshly. He laughed at my actions before walking off and starting another toast to my placement on the team. I eventually got into the fire whiskey and the party went down hill from there.

Most of the team was gone when I woke up. I realized that I was in the living room and I was cuddled up with someone. I looked up as I tried to ignore the throbbing sensation in my head. I was laying on the floor cuddling with Charlie Weasley. I then noticed a very upset Oliver looking at us and it looked as though he didn't notice I was awake. I closed my eyes for a minute to try to relieve the throbbing but I fell back into sleep. I woke later to the sound of yelling. It sounded like Oliver, but who was he yelling at. I found my answer immediately and I felt my blood run cold as I heard the next sentence.

"Oliver just because you're in love with her you don't get the right to ward off anyone who is interested in her. Or try and push her away from the ones she is interested in." Charlie stated venomously causing my eyes to widen considerably. Oliver was in love with me. And what did Charlie mean by ward off people who were interested in me.

"Charlie she is like a sister to me and I don't want to see her hurt. And you've just met her you have no idea what she has had to overcome in her life." Oliver shot back though I could tell his defense of me being like a sister was quite weak. So every time he told me he loved me it was as if he thought of me as a love interest and I had thought it was sibling like.

"I want to know what she has overcome Oliver. I want to know her. Because I know there is more to her than what she let's show and I want to be someone she shares that with. You're being selfish. She may not love you the way you love her but she trusts you like no one else. And if she finds that you're attempting to stop anyone from getting to her it'll hurt her more in the end." Charlie told Oliver. It was the truth, it was brutal to have to hear it like that but it was the truth.

I was shocked at the information I was receiving. My older brother figure that I trusted with everything and I lived with was in love me. I felt slightly sick of how much pain I much have caused him last night. I hung onto Charlie the whole night once he arrived. I was getting bits and pieces of what had happened last night. I remembered doing shots with the team and dancing with Charlie. I could see Oliver's bitter expression as Charlie twirled me around as the music played. I remembered falling onto the couch as we tripped over the rug, Charlie had followed and landed on top of me. Then I remembered the feel of Charlie's soft lips on mine. He pulled back immediately and helped me up but Oliver had seen. And Charlie picked up on his jealousy afterwards. Now they were arguing over the drunken kiss I shared with Charlie. I like Charlie, in a potential love interest way, and I love Oliver, in a sibling way. But everything just changed since I woke up, Oliver's in love with me and not in a sibling way and Charlie is interested in me, at least I think he is.

I listened for a little longer but they were just repeating the information I had just absorbed. I didn't want them to know I knew so when I heard them start to move around I curled back up and shut my eyes. I briefly wondered when I moved to the couch but the thought was fleeting as I felt someone brush my short hair away from my face and kiss m forehead. I knew it was Oliver after the action took place as he did this quite a bit. I was torn between letting him know I knew how he felt or hiding it and continue to gain Charlie's affection as if I thought Oliver loved me like sibling and was just playing the overprotective brother. I'd talk to Mione about it but I knew she would get all ruffled about them being older than I was. I didn't have anyone to talk to as I obviously couldn't talk about this to Oliver, and he was the person I told everything. Then I decided that Ginny would probably be trustworthy as she kept Mione's secret about liking Ron even though it was obvious to everyone but Ron.

I 'woke' about a hour and greeted both men before finding breakfast and eating. My tutor was due to arrive in a hour, more or less, so I decided to write to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I know we don't really know each other but I know you are a trustworthy person as you have been a great friend to my sister. I hope one day we'll be friends like that but at the moment I have no one to talk to and I feel that you could help me more than my sister. As you have most likely heard I've been given the beater position on Puddlemere United. After I was given the position we headed back to Oliver's to celebrate. I invited your brother Charlie and I guess things got quite out of hand with the fire whiskey, another reason I'm not telling Hermione. Charlie and I kissed. And this morning I woke up on the living room floor cuddling with him, completely clothed, just incase you were wondering. I fell back to sleep and I was awoken by Charlie and Oliver fighting. Apparently Oliver's feeling for me are far greater than I knew. He's in love with me, I love Oliver but as an older brother. And Oliver seen Charlie kiss me and got jealous and from what I picked up from the conversation was trying to get Charlie to back off me. I'm attracted to Charlie and I like him but I feel that I'll hurt Oliver. I don't know whether I should let him know that I know his feeling for him or let him think I believe his feeling for me are purely like loving a sister. I've never had to deal with things like this before._

_DJ_

I sent the letter off quickly and hoped for a quick reply. As the owl flew out of site a knock sounded on my door. I opened the door to come face to face with Charlie. I smiled and let him I glance around quickly for Oliver but I couldn't locate him. Charlie didn't seem to notice this as I followed him and sat on my bed. He joined me a few seconds later. "Oliver went out for a little while." Charlie told me before he leaned closer. My breath caught in my throat and I closed my eyes slowly. I wanted to feel Charlie's lips against mine again. I felt Charlie hesitate before placing his lips on mine. It was tentative at first but soon became passionate. I seemed that there were electrical currents running between us. I tangled my hands in his hair and tugged him closer. Charlie complied quickly and pulled me onto his lap. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I let out a nearly soundless moan as he rubbed his tongue against mine. A loud knock at the door caused us to jump apart and stare at each other at another knock broke the spell and I made my way to the door and Charlie made his way to the guest room.

Marie was at the door and I invited her in quickly and after we got settled in the open living room she began testing me. I passed with near perfect marks just as Marie thought I would. She gave me some really advanced work that she thought would be of use to me. After the session, which had taken about a hour and a half as the testing was a combination of all subjects not a hour long test in every subject, Marie left as she had other students to visit.

I walked back upstairs and happened to walk by the room Charlie was staying in at the moment. I was going to knock when my owl flew to me with my reply from Ginny. How did she reply so fast? I took the letter and went to my room.

_Dear DJ,_

_You kissed my brother and cuddled with him, what is it with you Granger girls and Weasley boys. I had a feeling Oliver like you more than he let on and Hermione was suspicious of it after she seen you break down and he held you. She said it was more of a lover's embrace than a comforting a sister embrace. I think you should tell Oliver so he doesn't get his hopes up or complete chase away Charlie with his antics, not that Charlie would run away if he's interested. And let him know that you're attracted to Charlie and want a chance. Believe me it'll be strange for a while but Oliver will most likely step down into the caring friend or something because I know he isn't going to lose you as a friend over something like this. Good luck with Charlie. And don't worry he isn't anywhere near as oblivious as Ron._

_Ginny_

_I laughed at Ginny's attempts to cheer me up and they worked. I figured out by now that Charlie wasn't oblivious about how I was attracted to him but how do I know if he wants to be with me or be physical with me. The way Ginny talks about him I'm guessing he's interested in me. Ginny better be coming home for Christmas break but that's four months from know. I'll probably be busy with school work and Quidditch so that will keep things moving and Charlie is most likely going back to Romania soon so I can sort things out with Oliver. I'm going to miss him when he goes back but right now I need to just concentrate on Oliver. _


	7. Chapter 7

I ran into Charlie as I went to the kitchen to get lunch. Oliver still wasn't home and I knew from how angry he was at Charlie he wasn't going to be back for some time. I took the seat next to Charlie after I made my sandwich. "DJ I have something I need to tell you that probably should come from me but I think it's the only way you'll here it." Charlie looked nervous and I immediately knew he was going to tell me about Oliver being in love with me. I knew I had to take the burden off of him and tell him I already found out.

"I know. I heard the two of you arguing this morning." I told him. "I was shocked. I always thought the reason Oliver scared off the guys that did show interest in me because he was being a protective older brother. I never saw him any other way so I never noticed." Charlie wrapped his arms around me in a comforting hug.

"I wouldn't have noticed either if he hadn't gone off on me this morning." Charlie told me. "I thought you were his little sister like Hermione is to me. But he was so jealous of the way we acted around each other."

"Ginny felt something was up about Oliver." I stated. "I wrote to her this morning because I needed advice and my sister seems a little to tight-laced to be any help at the moment." Charlie looked surprised, but I wasn't sure if it was because his little sister noticed that Oliver had stronger feelings for me than I thought or that I went to her instead of Hermione. "Hermione was suspicious after seeing me break down and Oliver comforting me. She told Ginny that it looked more like he was comforting his lover than his little sister."

I leaned my head on his shoulder as I finished the remainder of my meal. "I'm leaving for Romania tomorrow. DJ, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you I'm not interested. But I'm not going to fight Oliver like this. We've been friends for a long time. Things need to be straightened out before anything can happen." Charlie went red as he said this and began stuttering. "I mean if you want anything to happen." I eased his doubts with a quick peck on his cheek.

"I'm interested Charlie but I know I have to straighten things out with Oliver first. I hope he just realizes I only see him as my big brother." I sighed at what I was going to have to face. Oliver was going to think I was asleep and try to play this off as me getting involved with someone to quickly. That Charlie was too old for me or it was only the fire whiskey that made Charlie act that way. Fortunately I knew different now and wouldn't allow Oliver to believe that there was a chance. He was my big brother; I didn't want him to get his hopes up to high. I didn't want to lose him, he was important to me and I needed him.

I cleared the table of the dishes and placed them in the sick and charmed them to wash with ease. "DJ did you want to go to Diagon Alley? I'm pretty sure Oliver didn't take you to Fred and George's joke shop. And I told them I'd be in to see them later." I nodded in agreement and gathered my belongings before leaving a note for Oliver to let him know I was going to Diagon Alley. I didn't tell him I was going with Charlie as I didn't want him to do anything stupid. I felt tears come to my eyes I realized this was last bit of communication I had with my mother. I left a note telling her I'd be at the cliffs and I came home and she was gone.

I internally pleaded that this wouldn't happen with Oliver. I took Charlie's hand as we walked outside the manor and he apparated us to Diagon Alley. We walked passed numerous stores still holding hands until we reached the twins' shop. We entered the shop and DJ was awestruck by it. "Wow this is amazing. I've never seen a joke shop like this before. No wonder it has so many customers." I commented to Charlie.

"Glad you think so." Fred answered as he threw his arm over my shoulder, startling me. "Now what is going on with you two?" Charlie and I blushed as we realized we were still holding hands. Fred's eyes gained a mischievous glint. "How about I show you around the shop? Charlie, George wanted to see you about something. Won't breathe a word of it to me so go find out and tell me." Fred huffed jokingly as Charlie and I dropped our hands. I chuckled at his antics and let Fred drag me off but not before Charlie kissed me on the cheek causing me to blush.

Fred seen the look Charlie gave him and knew that he wasn't to tell anyone about him and DJ. Charlie knew the only person he'd ever tell was George and Charlie took no offense to the fact that the twins didn't keep anything from each other. So Charlie immediately found George who was just finishing stocking shelves. When one of the twins kept something from the other it was important. "George you needed to have a word with me." Charlie stated as he leaned on a on the nearest wall as he waited for his younger brother to finished putting the last few cases of skiving snack boxes on the shelf.

"Charlie you're earlier than I expected." George remarked. "Oliver made it seem as though you drank everything he had." Charlie looked surprised that Oliver had already been to see the twins. "Fred doesn't know he was opening shop when Oliver came by. I felt that I should talk to you to clear up something before I told Fred. He can overreact sometimes." Charlie followed George toward his flat after George told Verity he was leaving for a little while.

The two brothers quickly walked up stairs. "Now what's this I hear about you taking advantage of DJ when she was drunk?" George glared at his brother. Charlie felt angry that Oliver was trying to make him look back in an attempt to remove him from DJ's sights.

"I won't deny that I kissed her. We were both drunk and I left it at one kiss. And I found out this morning Oliver isn't playing the overprotective brother." Charlie cleared up. George looked interested at this bit of information.

"Not playing the overprotective brother. I thought he was going to hunt you down for trying to put the moves on DJ." George stated as he looked to is brother to elaborate.

"He's in love with her. He was jealous of the fact that I was showing interest in DJ and she was returning the interest. DJ overheard us fighting this morning so she knows. She only thinks of him as an older brother. Ginny and Hermione suspected he felt more for her than he was letting on." Charlie tried to explain as he paced.

"He's in love with her. And he tried to play it off as her older brother." George repeated in shock. "He probably scared her half to death. She's living with him thinking that he's her older brother then wakes up and finds out he's in love with her. So when he said he loved DJ at the platform he really meant he loved her." Charlie nodded at his younger brother before standing to leave the flat.

"I have to save DJ from your twin before he feeds her something. No offense but I don't think she's in a very joking mood. And can we keep this between the four of us. DJ wants to straighten things with Oliver before anything else goes wrong.

Fred was showing me all different products before he turned to her and the glint in his eyes was more prominent. "So you and Charlie; you two looked pretty cozy when you came in." Fred started causing me to blush lightly. "You Granger girls, well I guess you twins since you're not a Granger." Fred stated after he thought about it. "Well Hermione's after Ron and you're after Charlie."

I blushed deeper as he continued. "You'd think you'd both go for us being twins in all. But guess you're more into dragon tamers." Fred joked causing me to raise an eyebrow.

"Sorry Fred darling but I fear I might overshadow you with me incredible beater skills. You might have a chance with Hermione; her affection with Ron is wearing thin." I winked causing Fred to turn red.

"I came to safe you from Fred but should I be saving Fred from you?" Charlie questioned as he watched Fred's ears turn even darker.

"No he just has a think for a certain bookworm." I told Charlie. "Don't worry Fred we'll put in a good word. And no offense but your brother is not good enough for my little sister. He doesn't treat her as he should. I have a feeling that you'll be good for her Fred, teach her to relax sometimes." I declared as I took Charlie's hand and winked at Fred who turned even redder. We laughed before we went to leave.

"Does Fred really have a thing for Hermione?" Charlie asked curiously.

"I was pretty sure he did but he proved it for me. I think she has a crush on him but I think she feels that she has to be with Ron because everyone says they're meant for each other." I clarified as we walked toward the apparition point. "I think we just have to open her eyes to the fact that she gets to choose who she wants to be with not let everyone else do it for her." Charlie nodded in agreement as we apparated back to the manor.

"I'm going to head to the Burrow. I don't want to be here when Oliver gets back and make this more difficult for you." Charlie told me and I nodded in agreement. I leaned forward and Charlie took the hint quickly and pressed his lips to mine. He broke the kiss and pressed another to my forehead before whispering bye and apparating once I walked into the foyer of the manor.

My heart dropped as I seen Oliver standing mere feet away staring heartbrokenly at me. I took a deep breath and hugged him. I didn't want to talk to him but I knew I needed my brother back.


End file.
